


I Told You So

by Kristjina1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Babies, Buttom Gray, M/M, Mpreg, Romantic Comedy, Smut, There will be more added later, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristjina1/pseuds/Kristjina1
Summary: So Gray thinks if he lets Natsu do as he pleases with him he will end up pregnant after reading a magazine his mind goes over board but is this magazine telling the truth?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Natsu and Gray Fanfic which contains boyxboy (Yaoi)

So Natsu has been going out with Gray for more than 2years and he's proud of this but he's been waiting to do something to Gray for a long time but Gray keeps rejecting that idea. Him and Gray are moving into their new apartment together today “hey lift the boxers properly!” “I am so stop shouting at me” Natsu didn't listen so when he lifted the box he pulled a muscle in his back. All you hear is a thud from the box “ Ahhh…my back!” Gray came running into the room Natsu was now laying on “I told you so but you don't listen dummy” he then helped Natsu onto the bed and finish the rest of the unpacking, “hey Gray I'm hungry cook something up” “do it yourself I'm busy” “but it hurts when I move pleaseeeeeee Gray!”

“Fine” after cooking up a meal which could feed four people but Natsu eat’s it as if his mouth is a hoover. After the meal Natsu was cleaning the dishes while Gray watch his favourite tv show, he was so into the show he didn't notice Natsu is sitting next to him with his arm around his shoulder “Gray can I do it today?” He just waved his hand to shut Natsu up but little did he know he would regret saying yes. Natsu was so happy inside it was hard to hid, they had the place to their self Happy was saying over at Carla house for the night so he could do everything he dreamed of doing with Gray “why're you grinning like that?” Natsu blinked coming back to reality “no reason but let's go to bed” Gray nodded and walked with Natsu to their bedroom.

Gray was now naked in the covers while waiting for Natsu to jump in, “hurry up I wanna sleep” “I’m coming” Natsu only stripping to his boxers with the lights now off and in bed. Gray kissed Natsu good night then turn around to sleep on his side, Natsu on the other hand was confuse with Gray “we ain't going bed anytime soon” he whispered to Gray ears which made it turn red, he pulled him beside him and started to kiss Gray in a passion kiss which made him feel warm. Then he suddenly pulled away “wait I'm tired let's do this another time” “no can do you said I can do it today” “if it's what I think it is then never” “why nothing bad is gonna happen” “you don't know that!” “What are you so scared off?” “Well you know….it will get me pregnant I read it in a magazine” “dummy! It won't happen between men there's nothing to worry about” “you promise?”

“Yes!” “Ok” Natsu embrace him in a hug trying to remove all his worry, he began to kiss him once again but he was making his way down Gray body each touch was pleasure to him, Gray member was throbbing and his breathing was now panting Natsu was rubbing his member against Gray which made him horny they both wanted more so Gray remove the cover from them and pushed it off the bed then pulled Natsu boxers off. Gray got close to Natsu member and started to suck it, Natsu always loved it when Gray done this to him he thought he looked sexy with sweat rolling down his face and eyes full of lust, he started to feel the pressure building inside his stomach “Graay…stop” he knew what was going to happen so he started to play around even more with his tongue until Natsu juice went inside Gray’s mouth it was spilling but he swallow some “sweet as always” he said with a grin.

Natsu blushed and was turned on even more he pulled Gray into a passion kiss and moved his fingers into his entrance to stretch it out “ahh.. Stop teasing me” “I'm getting you prepare, I don't wanna hurt you” three fingers was now in “stop fucking around!” Gray pulled Natsu fingers out and pushed him down on the bed, he was now on top of him Natsu on the other hand was utter confuse with what was happening “Grayy” Gray slid the member into him with a moan coming from his mouth. He starting to bounce on Natsu the pace was slow at first then the speed started to increase “this feels so good Gray, you look so sexy” sweat was dripping from each of their bodies Gray legs was becoming weak from bouncing. So Natsu took the lead, moving his hips until he felt a warm sensation in his stomach then grabbed Gray and moved extremely fast inside him “ahh right there!” “Shit I'm gonna cum!” In a couple of minutes Natsu came inside Gray few minutes after Gray came on Natsu chest.

He was exhausted so his body fell onto Natsu “that..was..amazing..” “Same but let's sleep I'm tired” Natsu pulled Gray next to him and picked up the cover from the floor and covered Gray and his self, moved his body closer to Gray and cuddle him “if I get pregnant I'm gonna kill you okay” Gray was sleep talking to Natsu “haha..you won't” Natsu then fell asleep with a smile.

**Thank You for reading this if I'm honest I'm not good at writing fanfic but here it is, I dunno if I should continue to write more chapters but write in the review so I know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

 

Gray woke up from his slumber due to loud snoring, he elbowed Natsu in the side “your snoring is too loud!” “Just one more bite…” Natsu was now sleep talking and giggling in his sleep. Gray puffed from his lover actions then started to get outta bed as soon as he stood up a white liquid was coming down his leg “that idiot never listens” Gray went to the bathroom to get ready an hour later he came out. Natsu was asleep so he checked the time it was noon, Happy came into the house through the window it was slightly open for him to come in and out “hi Gray!” “Hi Happy when did you get back?” “Just now but Grayyy can you cook me some fish pleaseeee” Gray laughed “sure but wake up Natsu for me” “Aye sir!” After the conversation Gray had with Happy he took out ingredients from the fridge to make breakfast even though it's pass morning also some fishes to grill for Happy.

A full English breakfast was what he was making for Natsu but the amount was triple, himself was pancakes he wasn't picky only when it came to desserts “Natsu! Wake up Gray making food” He didn't budge then Happy pitch his nose hoping he would wake up, still nothing he sat on his face thinking how to wake him up, “I know” he mumbled “hey Natsu somebody is kissing Grayy” Natsu eyes open and ran to the kitchen “don't touch him!...” Gray flinch from the sudden outburst and looked around to see Natsu naked “Why are you shouting?” Happy was laughing in the background “your such a dummy Natsu” “huh it was a lie! Happy” “I don know why your shouting but put some clothes on or their won't be any food for you” Natsu went into the bathroom to get ready while Happy explains Natsu outburst to Gray they laugh together knowing how Natsu is.

Happy helps setting the table for the food, Natsu comes into the kitchen while everything is in place “mm..mm.. Everything smells great” “of course it does I cooked it” “ok let's eat!” Happy shouted. After breakfast Natsu and Happy laid on the sofa utter stuffed they looked pregnant with their stomach hanging out “you guys look so fat haha” “no we don't” “yeah we don't” Happy join in defending himself and Natsu “sure you don't haha well I'm going out I need to buy some stuff” Gray was putting on his jacket and boots “wait ain't we going to the guild?” “I will just meet you there afterwards” he quickly kiss Natsu goodbye and waved to Happy “ah he left Natsu let's go to the guild” “sure Happy”

The weather was cold outside so Natsu made sure to wrap up warm and Happy was wearing a coat Carol had got him as a present, “hey let's have a race to the guild Happy” “okay but if I win you have to buy me a giant fish” “okay on your mark get ready…go!” Meanwhile while those two race to the guild Gray on the other hand went into Fiore shopping centre looking for some jewellery but he bumped into Lyon who's like a brother to him “hey what you doing here?” “Buying stuff like normal people” “no need to be cheeky Gray hahaha, come help me buy a new jacket” “why should I, I got better things to do” “I will buy your favourite ice cream” he knows how much Gray loves bubble gum ice cream “fine” “let's go!” Lyon dragged Gray to a bunch of shops until he finally found the perfect jacket.

“I'm tried man why're you making me walk around everywhere” he puffed some air out “here just eat it, so how's your relationship going with dragon boy?” “Alright I suppose but do you think it's possible for men to get pregnant “huh well I don't think so, do you want a kid?” “No not yet but I read something in a magazine it says how men can get pregnant but I believe it but Natsu laughed and said it wasn't true” “you won't know until you try, now let's stop talking about babies I don't wanna be a uncle yet hahaha you said you wanted to buy jewellery come let's go” “okay” Lyon was picking out flashy rings for Gray to buy, he ended up with a sliver bracelet which came with a sliver chunky ring “perfect well I gotta go now” “wait..let me walk you their” “huh why I'm not a kid or is it because there is a special someone there you want to see” Gray was smirking knowing he knew the actions behind Lyon.

“So what if I wanna see Juvia she's gonna know how handsome I am with my new jacket then fall in love with me” Gray laughed at Lyon sentence “as if but believe what you want” Gray and Lyon was now making there way to Fairy Tail guild. “Hey Happy what's taking Gray so long he's been out for 3 hours now I'm so bored” “dunno but Carol is here” Happy flew over to Wendy table which had Carol there. “What's wrong Natsu” Lucy asked “I'm bored Luce and Gray isn't here yet” “oh really why don't you help build what you broke last week” Natsu remembered the fight he had with Laxus which cause him to break the roof but before he could get beaten by Erza he had done a runner while dragging Gray along. “Nah maybe later, Mira can I get a drink please” “sure Natsu, here you go” “thanks” “why don't you take a job with me then, it will do me a favour I need to pay my rent this month”

“Okay” “let me look for a easy one which is location here in Fiore” Lucy went over to the board to find a job to do with Natsu, “what's taking him so long” Natsu mumbled while drinking his drink “what are you mumbling about flame brain?” Natsu turn around to find Gray standing next to him with Lyon but he was long gone after finding Juvia “Grayy what took you so long I'm bored” “a lot happen but check out what I bought” Gray showed the new jewellery he got “cool right” “yeah it suits you” “thanks so what you doing?” “I'm gonna go on a job with Luce since I was bored” “hey Gray, Natsu I found a job it's hunting down some bandits it should take a couple of days” “Hi Lucy” “okay can we go in the evening then” “sure” Lucy left Gray and Natsu to talk to Levy.

“Couple of days..” Natsu put his arm around Gray shoulders “I wont be long or are you gonna miss me” Gray face went red “as if I'm gonna” “no need to be embarrass” after getting slapped by Juvia Lyon walked over to Gray and wittiness Natsu teasing him to the point his face went red Lyon though it looked cute. “Hey Gray I'm gonna go now see ya and Natsu I'm coming over next week to have dinner at your place bye” Lyon left with Natsu confuse “wait why is he coming over?” “I don't have a clue” it was getting late so Natsu and Gray went back home, Natsu was packing his bags for the journey that awaits him.

“Gray I won't be that long okay” he started to kiss him since he won't be able to do this for a couple of days. Gray didn't want him to stop but he knew it would stop “yeah I know so hurry up and leave, Lucy must be waiting for you” “You're right well bye! Come Happy” “Aye sir! Bye Gray” “see ya” Gray was now alone at home it was really quite he wasn't used to it being quite so he watched some TV it was his favourite show which had action and thriller. A week has now gone by and Gray has been sick for the past days Natsu and Happy was still not back yet, Lyon had came over today to have dinner at Gray’s and Natsu place but when the door open he was welcome by a pale being “you look like shit” “tell me something new…” Gray ran towards the bathroom to vomit Lyon was surprise with how ill he looked “hey are you okay you look horrible, why don't I take you to the doctors” “yeah…fine..give me 10mins. Lyon was now driving Gray to the doctors “it's probably a stomach bug or something but have you eaten anything” he looked at Gray with concern eyes “not really” Lyon huffed from Gray reply.

So they have finally arrived at the hospital Lyon starting to explain to the nurse Gray symptoms after waiting a couples of minutes a doctor called Dean greeted them both then showed them into his office, “so Gray you have been sick lately” “yeah but it's probably a flu nothing serious” “okay we are going to run some test on you” an hour later the doctor comes back into his office with a confuse facial expression “we have got the results back but it seems you're…. One week pregnant” Lyon and Gray was shocked with what the doctor said “wait wait there's no way my brother can be pregnant he's a man” “well you see he has a female womb called uterus this is very rare in males but can happen” Gray on the other hand was going mental in his head thinking of different ways to kill Natsu.

“So Gray what are you going to do, does Natsu even know?” Lyon wanted Gray to keep the baby that was growing in his stomach a part of him wanted to be a uncle “well I'm gonna keep it of course and that idiot doesn't know yet” “I'm happy to hear that I'm gonna be the best uncle ever” Gray laughed from Lyon comment “yeah sure you would be” after every one in the room laughing including Dean “I have some medicine for you to take when you start having back pain but if there's any problems please come back” Gray nodded after saying goodbye Lyon was driving Gray back home “hey why ain't you smiling this is something to be happy about” “I know but Natsu might freak out” “don't worry your big brother is here for you” “that sounded cheesy please don't say that to me again” they both laughed throughout the journey.

Lyon had made Gray some soup since he didn't eat anything today then put him to bed and cleaned up the place “Gray I'm going now see you tomorrow” “yeah..” He left a note because he didn't think Gray understood what he said. “Poor Natsu he's gonna get it when he arrives” Lyon continue driving home, Natsu had finished his mission with Lucy it took longer then he thought and he would be back by tomorrow afternoon he then felt a shiver down his spine “what's wrong Natus?” Happy looked at him with concern “I think someone said something about me I just got this weird feeling” Lucy jump in “it's probably your stomach but let's get on the train I'm tired” “I would rather walk” “GET ON IT!” “Okay okay”


	3. Chapter 3

Gray woke up early hours in the morning after having a good night sleep. He stares down at his stomach and starts rubbing it “ so there's a baby growing inside me” he whispered it to himself, “ I wonder what Natsu gonna think” he sigh after remembering what has happen these past days. Gray gets out of bed to make breakfast but before he can get to the kitchen he reads a note from Lyon “ I cleaned up your place it was too messy! How do you find things.. Oh yeah I'm coming over later” Gray laughed at reading the note his and Natsu place is messy mostly because of Natsu. “ better make something before I die of hunger” while Gray was cooking something Natsu was still on the train trying not to vomit everywhere again “Happy I can't do this I'm gonna jump out the window and die” Happy laughed having his best friend over exaggerate “if you jump out the window Gray is gonna be alone or even married a rich person” “I won't let that happen!” “You're such a dummy Natsu hehehe..next time get some sweets from Wendy to help you motion sickness” “you're right I should next time I bet Gray misses me”.

There was a knock on the door Gray rushed to open it hoping it was Natsu but it was just Lyon. “A good morning would be nice” he left the door open for Lyon to come inside “why are you here again” “don't be so mean I bought your favourite ice cream” “thanks” he took it from the bag and started eating it on the sofa “so how have you been?” “Better than yesterday I guess” “are you going to tell anyone about your pregnancy?” “Not until Natsu comes back” “okay but I'm gonna be the child godmother” “are you stupid you can't it's enough you their uncle” “fine fine” “let's go book shopping I need to learn how to take care of babies and you need to learn how to be a prefect uncle” “sure” Gray finished his ice cream real quick but he felt something coming up so he ran to the bathroom to be sick. After an hour of cleaning himself up he and Lyon left to the bookstore, “there's too much books just pick some Gray” “I'm only picking up what I need so stop complaining” they both walked to the check out desk and Lyon added a book into the basket it was called “How to make someone fall in love with you in 7 days” the things Lyon waste his money on trying to get Juvia was just too funny and despite.

Natsu, Happy and Lucy are finally off the train everyone is tired so Lucy choose to head home and pay her rent then sleep, Happy wanted to give Carla her present which was a big fish he went to the guild to see her and Natsu was excited to see Gray since he hasn't seen him for a while. He went home hoping Gray would be there not at the guild, Lyon and Gray was on their way home from buying baby books. It was coming up to 4 in the afternoon Lyon was really hungry so he ordered pizza on their drive home. They open the door and was welcome by Natsu eating snacks then throwing himself into Gray for a hug which led to the bags of books falling on the ground “why is there babies books on the floor?” Natsu looked at them puzzle Gray didn't want Natsu to find out like this, Lyon could see the pale look in Gray face “hey Natsu, Gray wants to tell you something it's a surprise so I'm going to be in the living room waiting for the pizza while you guys talk in your room” “a surprise….I think I have a ideal of what it is” Natsu ran to their bedroom while dragging Gray along.  
Natsu started to strip thinking he and Gray was going to get very intimate with each other he started kissing Gray, “what are you doing?” “Well I was thinking about the surprise then I thought we was going to have sex” Gray started laughing he couldn't understanding how Natsu got that ideal it was way off, “hey stop laughing” “ok” he wiped the tears from his eyes and made Natsu sit on the bed with him. “All I'm going to say is that I told you so, if you listen to me I wouldn't be sick every 5 seconds!” “Huh what are you talking about?” Gray grabbed Natsu hands and looked him in the eyes “I how do I say this I'm…I'm pregnant” Gray hands was shaking a bit worried about Natsu reaction “it's your fault! I told you but you said it wouldn't happen” Natsu hugged Gray “so I'm going to be a father” Gray nodded “cool that explains the baby books on the floor, I'm extremely happy I didn't think it would happen but we are going to be the best parents” tears came down Gray’s face he was happy Natsu wanted this as he and Lyon did.

Lyon burst into their bedroom “guys we have a problem the pizza came but I forgot there was other people here so I eat the whole of it but I ordered another one” he said with a smile Gray dashed his shoe at Lyon “how can you be so greedy to finish it all to yourself!” It hit him in the face “oh I see everything went fine with you two but you didn't need to throw your god damn shoe at me” “of course it did I would never leave Gray” “uncle Lyon is proud of this situation” “uncle who?” “He's been saying that since we found out” there was a knock on the door Lyon ran to answer it, “so Gray does anybody else know about you carrying are child?” “Nope” “I didn't know men could get pregnant” “neither did I until a couple of days ago, I have a check up next week do you want to come” “yep I wanna ask the doctor if it's a girl or boy” “mmm…” Gray left Natsu arms for the toilet to be sick again Natsu followed him and saw he was being sick “hey are you ok?” “He's gonna be like that for a while Natsu” Lyon sneak from behind him while eating a pizza slice “really? Wait why are you eating again!” Lyon and Natsu was bickering over pizza which made Gray chuckle he has a immature boyfriend and a brother who doesn't act his age.

Gray took a slice while the others wasn't looking and picked up the books to read it which was 15 books in total. Each of them was different one had ways to tell if your child was hungry and another was how to hold them correctly. Gray blocked out all the noise that was coming around him after 20 mins Natsu and Lyon got tired of bickering Lyon even asked Natsu for advice on how to seduce Juvia it was dumb of him asking the result would always come out the same, Gray shut the book he was reading and join in the conversation Natsu and Lyon was having “why don't you just give up on her” “I can't do that I love her” “if you just use the methods I said she will be yours forever!” Natsu had told him to kidnap her and take her to a expensive restaurant and have dinner together, Gray could imagine the outcome in his head, Lyon thought that was the best plan he heard so he made some calls and headed off to Fairy Tail guild leaving Natsu and Gray alone.

Natsu walked over to the sofa and sat right next to Gray then pulled him into a hug “I missed you” “it wasn't that long and it's not like I would leave” “I know you wouldn't that's why you're the best boyfriend in the world!” He pulled Gray on top of him and a grin appeared on his face. “Hey no funny ideals before you make me have twins or even triplets” “I wouldn't mind.. having a big family sounds nice” Natsu laced his hands on Gray’s stomach and started rubbing it “this feels relaxing” Gray felt at peace until Natsu hands moved to arse “I told you no funny business!” “Come on Gray let's just…” Before he could finish his sentence Gray had throw a pillow at his face. He stormed off to the bathroom “hey I'm sorry just open the door” “I'm busy getting ready for bed go away” “okay” Natsu had hid behind their bedroom door to catch Gray and maybe apologies to him again . “Natsu I'm done you can come in now” Gray looked around but couldn't find him “maybe he's angry” he mumbled to himself, he walked to their bedroom but Natsu comes leaping out and hugs him from behind they both fall on the bed “so you was hiding all along”

“yeah I just really miss you and your scent” he kisses a Gray’s neck “can't we pleaseeee” “why all of the sudden” “well I wanted to the day I left you but I couldn't and Lyon was here as well” “mmm…fine but I think Juvia and him will never happen, I got someone in mind who looks alright for him” “who?” “You will find out next week but it's a guy” “I wonder…next week…maybe it's someone who works at a café” “nope” “okay enough of him let's get back to us, wait do I have to use a condom?” “What's the point I'm pregnant already” “true hahaha”

Gray and Natsu was at it like bunnies for a while with Natsu saying “let's go another round” after many rounds finishing 4 hours later they both fall asleep from being exhausted from what Natsu calls private exercise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have wrote this story 2years ago and I decided that I should continue to write more chapters to it. So I will try I best to update it but it might take a while since I’m writing other stuff but I hoped you enjoyed it until now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old stories that I have yet to compete it but I wanted to upload it.


End file.
